


Winter Haiku

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cranes, Haiku, Love Poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A misunderstanding about a small work of poetry...RPF Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, the flights of my imagination don't have anything to do with the real people whose lives I am imposing on in this.





	Winter Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as probably the shortest fiction I ever wrote, regardless whether original or fan fiction, because originally, it was just the haiku. 
> 
> Which I thought was okay, too, and that it might be fun to publish it anyhow and let people guess at the meaning. 
> 
> But after a little while the people in my head - not like split personalities, but somehow, it's more like people in my head talking, then me writing a concept ^^; - who tell me their stories decided to be nice and tell a little more. 
> 
> Or maybe someone was just not confident that many people would know the significance of cranes. ;)

# Winter Haiku

[](http://www.japanphotoguide.com/2017/2017-winter-wildlife-tour-of-japan-dancing-red-crowned-cranes/)

## 飛んでゆく        すべて忘れて        鶴のよう

 

~~~~~~~

He had written it - and felt a bit silly that he had, but he couldn't make himself completely discard it again.

He compromised with himself by making it his screen saver, the lines gracefully floating across a winter sky. 

Sometimes, he used it as concentration help, his eyes following the words while he honed everything else to a razor sharp edge.

"You are looking at that a lot, lately," another voice interrupted his thoughts. "What does it mean?"

He blushed a little, hoping it wouldn't show when he looked up.

"Too difficult to explain in English," he said apologetically.

The other nodded, knowing when a topic was closed. Just remained standing there, until it was time, silently.

Sometime during that, he surreptitiously took a picture with his cellphone.

~~~~~~~

"Fernandez-senshu, I'm so sorry!"

Marin Honda quickly knelt to pick up the cell phone the older Spanish skater had dropped when he had reached out to steady her after they collided at one corner of the backstage warren.

She hadn't meant to look at the screen really, but did from habit, to check it wasn't shattered. 

Her breath stopped a moment. 

"Oh, this is beautiful!" she said.

~~~~~~~

They had dinner together, after the usual meetings were over. 

In the living room of Brian's suite, for quiet, while Brian was at some meeting somewhere else.

Yuzu as usual ate little; Javi, who even before competition liked his food, unusually was mostly shoving his around with plate with his knife and fork.

Behaviour so unusual Yuzu eventually choose to comment.

"Is anything the matter?" he asked. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." The answer was unusually brusque as well.

"Play some games?" now really worried Yuzu ventured.

"I wouldn't want to take your time," Javi told him rather snappishly, leaving Yuzu rather confused.

"My time?" he asked. "From what?"

"From your screen meditation," Javi tried not to growl, shooting a rather dark look at the for once closed macbook on the far side of Yuzu's plate.

It wasn't wise, but he couldn't help himself, he just had to challenge Yuzu.

"Marin said she's never seen it before," he said suddenly, somewhat explosively, "but that it's a love haiku, very beautiful. Something like, flying away, forgetting everything past, together like cranes."

"I took a picture of your screen," he said defensively, "when you wouldn't explain. I was curious. Still, she saw it only by chance; I didn't explain where I got it from. She explained cranes are for love and loyalty and commitment, because they pair for life. That any writer would use cranes only to express great love."

He knew his words were unconnected statements, possibly not making much sense. He didn't know why the haiku, Yuzu reading it over and over, upset him so much. 

Only knew that now that he had started, he couldn't stop.

"I suppose I can understand why you wouldn't explain," he said, hating it that his bitterness seeped into his words, but unable to prevent it. "It's none of my business after all, we're just stable mates. And that must be from someone important."

To you, he meant, he couldn't say that, he did not want anyone to be that important to Yuzuru that he would keep words like that from them.

~~~~~~~

Yuzu carefully put his chopsticks down, studied them a moment. 

Then he looked up at Javi.

"It is important," he said calmly, "but not the way you mean."

He took a deep breath. He felt himself blush again, wondered if Javi noticed. 

"I wrote that haiku," he told him, "and tobu can mean jump as well as fly."

~~~~~~~

Two cranes can not, of course, occupy the same space at the same time. 

But they can stay as close together as is possible.

As close together, for example, as Gold and Silver on a podium are.


End file.
